Beyblade Metal Fusion and Sonic crossover: Movie
by Ahsoko
Summary: What if my OC, Sonic, Shadow, and Nazo went on vacation and wind up in the Beyblade world. There they meet Gingka, Kenta, and the others and join them on their quest to save Tsubasa from Hades Inc. I know I sort of suck at summaries, and this is only my third story so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Fanfiction Movie

_**I can`t believe I`m doing this, but I wanted something and if I have to write about it I`ll do it. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, except my OC. **_

_It`s been a year since Tsubasa went on his journey, still doing missions for WBBA. This particular mission involved infiltrating Hades Inc. and figuring out what they plan to do in the future. After all the crap that happened with Hades City WBBA didn`t want that to happen again, especially since the leader is still not behind bars._

Tsubasa`s point of view…

Getting into the building was easy enough, but the hard part I knew, was yet to come. I ran around another corner and momentarily hid behind it. I peered around the corner and saw nothing. I ran down the hallway, according to resources that we now have the computer room should be, this door. I came upon a single door down the hallway, something`s not right here I thought as I opened the door There was the main access computer as I walked over and plugged in my flash drive. I typed in the security key password and got into the main computer, again something is not right. There was a file labeled: FUTURE. This caught my eye as I entered it and saw the plans. I gasped and backed away as a video file pops into my line of view. It was showing me at every battle I lost because of my control over my bad side, I growled. The scene disappeared as I look at the computer screen and read what was on it, my eyes widen with shock as I read the plans. I quickly downloaded it onto my flash drive and placed it in my pocket. I run out of the room for the lights suddenly went out. Once outside of the room I froze at the scene in front of me, HD Bladers stood in front of me, blades ready as I slowly reach for mine. A voice said, "Oh I wouldn`t do that if I were you." The HD Bladers part for a very tall man. I growled and said, "Dr. Ziggurat." He smiled at me and said, "Tsubasa, how pleasant for you to be here. You are a very lucky boy." I muttered, "Not lucky enough." He must have heard me as his face frowned, and he said, "Ah no, you are lucky, lucky to be our little experiment that is. Seize him!" I pulled out my bey and placed it on the launching device as they all cried out, "3…2…1, Let it rip!" We all pull the strings back and launch as our beys did the work. Dr. Ziggurat launched himself at me as I sidestepped away and ran, people were falling thanks to Earth Eagle, but that didn`t stop some from chasing me. After I hid underneath a desk in an office district I stayed there to get my bearings. I looked at Earth Eagle again, the sight helping me keep my focus. I took a shaky breath as I hear one of the HD Bladers draw near my hiding spot, I held my breath when he said, "Did you hear that?" Another voice replied, "No, what was it?" The one from before said, "Someone other than us breathing, I can hear the fear in their breaths." Their feet appeared in front of me as I covered my mouth to stop them from hearing my breathing, but I breathe silently through my nose. The pair of feet walked away as I silently breathe out through my mouth. Suddenly a face appeared in front of my face as I yelled and rolled out of the way, they pulled the string back on their launching devices and hit me. I fall back but quickly get back up and pulled out the launching device to stop their beys and they fly backwards. I grabbed Earth Eagle and made my way to the stairs where I ran up them and burst out onto the roof. I stood on the helicopter pad taking steady breaths as I called out, "Eagle! My friend please come!" Eagle appeared and came down to my arm, I search through my pocket and produced the flash drive, I said, "Eagle, take this WBBA and make sure they fall into the right hands." Eagle gave a nod as he carried the flash drive in his beak and flew away. Without even turning my back I felt the HD Bladers upon me, four of them grabbed my arms while two held my arms to my waist. One of the came and took Earth Eagle away from me as I cried out, "No, Earth Eagle!" I struggled in their hold but someone brought a cloth over my mouth and nose, I tried to force myself not to smell it but I needed to breathe so I took in a quick whiff, and black spots go across my eyes. Finally the darkness engulfed me and I passed out.

Ahsoko`s point of view…

Taking a vacation from my dimension is usually fun for me, except for the fact I took Sonic, Shadow, and Nazo with me. I made them change into their human forms so that we don`t look weird in this particular dimension. As we walked down the streets in our human forms we kept getting mutterings about how cute the boys looked. A vein popped at the side of my head


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade Fanfiction Movie

_**I can`t believe I`m doing this, but I wanted something and if I have to write about it I`ll do it. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, except my OC. **_

_It`s been a year since Tsubasa went on his journey, still doing missions for WBBA. This particular mission involved infiltrating Hades Inc. and figuring out what they plan to do in the future. After all the crap that happened with Hades City WBBA didn`t want that to happen again, especially since the leader is still not behind bars._

_**Tsubasa`s point of view…**_

Getting into the building was easy enough, but the hard part I knew, was yet to come. I ran around another corner and momentarily hid behind it. I peered around the corner and saw nothing. I ran down the hallway, according to resources that we now have the computer room should be, this door. I came upon a single door down the hallway, something`s not right here I thought as I opened the door.

There was the main access computer as I walked over and plugged in my flash drive. I typed in the security key password and got into the main computer, again something is not right. There was a file labeled: FUTURE.

This caught my eye as I entered it and saw the plans. I gasped and backed away as a video file pops into my line of view. It was showing me at every battle I lost because of my control over my bad side, I growled. The scene disappeared as I look at the computer screen and read what was on it, my eyes widen with shock as I read the plans.

I quickly downloaded it onto my flash drive and placed it in my pocket. I run out of the room for the lights suddenly went out. Once outside of the room I froze at the scene in front of me, HD Bladers stood in front of me, beys ready as I slowly reach for mine.

A voice said, "Oh I wouldn`t do that if I were you."

The HD Bladers part for a very tall man. I growled and said, "Dr. Ziggurat."

He smiled at me and said, "Tsubasa, how pleasant for you to be here. You are a very lucky boy."

I muttered, "Not lucky enough." He must have heard me as his face frowned, and he said, "Ah no, you are lucky, lucky to be our little experiment that is. Seize him!"

I pulled out my bey and placed it on the launching device as they all cried out, "3…2…1, Let it rip!" We all pull the strings back and launch as our beys did the work. Dr. Ziggurat launched himself at me as I sidestepped away and ran, people were falling thanks to Earth Eagle, but that didn`t stop some from chasing me.

After I hid underneath a desk in an office district I stayed there to get my bearings. I looked at Earth Eagle again, the sight helping me keep my focus. I took a shaky breath as I hear one of the HD Bladers draw near my hiding spot.

I held my breath when he said, "Did you hear that?" Another voice replied,

"No, what was it?"

The one from before said, "Someone other than us breathing, I can hear the fear in their breaths."

Their feet appeared in front of me as I covered my mouth to stop them from hearing my breathing, but I breathe silently through my nose.

The pair of feet walked away as I silently breathe out through my mouth. Suddenly a face appeared in front of my face as I yelled and rolled out of the way, they pulled the string back on their launching devices and hit me.

I fall back but quickly get back up and pulled out the launching device to stop their beys and they fly backwards. I grabbed Earth Eagle and made my way to the stairs where I ran up them and burst out onto the roof.

I stood on the helicopter pad taking steady breaths as I called out, "Eagle! My friend please come!" Eagle appeared and came down to my arm, I search through my pocket and produced the flash drive, I said, "Eagle, take this WBBA and make sure they fall into the right hands."

Eagle gave a nod as he carried the flash drive in his beak and flew away. Without even turning my back I felt the HD Bladers upon me, four of them grabbed my arms while two held my arms to my waist. One of the came and took Earth Eagle away from me as I cried out, "No, Earth Eagle!"

I struggled in their hold but someone brought a cloth over my mouth and nose, I tried to force myself not to smell it but I needed to breathe so I took in a quick whiff, and black spots go across my eyes. Finally the darkness engulfed me and I passed out.

_**Ahsoko`s point of view…**_

Taking a vacation from my dimension is usually fun for me, except for the fact I took Sonic, Shadow, and Nazo with me.

I made them change into their human forms so that we don`t look weird in this particular dimension. As we walked down the streets in our human forms we kept getting mutterings about how cute the boys looked. A vein popped at the side of my head as we walked down to the Beyblade stadium.

Once we got our seat Nazo asked, "Veraluna, what exactly do you have us into?"

I said, "Beyblades, or extreme tops."

Shadow said, "You made us come with you to watch a bunch of kids play tops?"

I giggled and said, "Yes."

They groaned as I gave them all playful looks. The tournament began shortly afterwards, the contestants were on a platform but the DJ said, "Hold the phone people, let me introduce them all." He introduced them all and I don`t care for detail, so I listened and not listened at the same time.

The first match was Benkei vs. Captain Capri, that`s all I`m worried about. I gave a smirk to Nazo as I saw Sonic and Shadow cheering on Benkei, very frantically as well.

Nazo whispered to me, "Yeah not excited about beys now huh."

I chuckled and placed my hand on his hand. He looked up into my eyes and gripped my hand.

I said, "We should watch the fight." He nods as we turn our attention back to the fight just in time to see Benkei do an attack on Captain Capri`s bey, and it flies out of the ring.

DJ announced, "And with that Benkei wins!" We cheered as the next match came underway, on the fourth match Nazo stood up and said, "I`m going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" I shake my head and said, "No thanks." He nods as he asked Sonic and Shadow.

They made their replies as he walked away with their orders. After a few more matches I realized Nazo hasn`t returned yet, I stood up and said, "I`m going to find Nazo, you guys tell me how it went."

They nod as I left the stadium and went in search for Nazo, strange enough I didn`t sense his energy anywhere so I was resorted to sense where his last presences was. Which lead me into an alley just behind the stadium, it leads to a dead end where there was a pile of spilt drinks were on the ground. I looked around but no one was there, I looked back at the drinks and saw something gleam bright underneath them, I picked it up to see it was a Beyblade and the launching device with the cord.

I looked at the bey and saw its name, "Olympian, huh. Interesting, who`s your owner?"

A voice replied, "Don`t move." I turned my head to see at least ten Bladers with their bey and launchers pointed at me. I turned my body and said, "What`s going on here?" One of them aid, "You`re a Blader, you`re coming with us." I pulled the device in front of me and placed the bey on it, I said, "I may not know how to use this, but I`m not going without a fight." I put the cord in and we cried out, "3…2….1, Let it rip!"

We all pull the cord back as the device spun the bey and launched it forward, the bey that I found, Olympian, quickly over took the other Bladers and they fall backward. Once they were all knocked out the bey flew into my hand as I looked down at it and said, "You`re very powerful it seems."

A voice said, "Indeed." I turned my head just in time for a bat or metal baton, hit the back of my neck and I fall forward in pain. I managed to land on my hands, but my head ached with pain, and it took all my strength for me not to pass out.

I see a pair of legs appear in front of me and I feel two people pick me up by my arms. My head was forced to look up as I see a rather tall man with dark hair that stuck up in all directions, glasses, and a suit. Black spots go across my eyes as I hung my head and hung limp in the captors` arms. Finally I mustered up enough energy to pull away from my captors and run out of the alley, where I collapsed on the steps to the stadium and shortly afterwards passed out.

I woke up on a bed, I sat up and looked around, it was a brightly lit room and bare. I was in a hospital bed as I looked and saw Sonic, Shadow, and a few strangers sitting in chairs talking to each other.

One boy had red hair with yellowish brown eyes, blue headband and clothing, and his bey on the table. I remember him from the fourth match Gingka was his name.

He looked at me and said, "Oh she`s awake." He and the others moved to stand around me as I said, "What`s going on?" I rubbed my head and said, "How did I get here?" Gingka replied, "We found you during the break time, and took you to the medical ward here in the stadium."

I nod as Shadow said, "We went in search for you after you didn`t come back, we overheard their conversation about you and we told them we knew you. They lead us all the way down here and we`ve been keeping watch over you."

I asked, "How long was I out?"

They all shrugged and said at the same time, "About an hour."

The fat one, Benkei, asked, "So you want to tell us what happened, or are you going to sit there and take all this in?"

I wanted to slap him across his face but I held back and told them everything that happened.

I looked to my left side and saw Olympian at my side. I smiled and picked up the bey and held it in my hands. A boy with wild like hair, Kyouya, asked, "Where did you get that? I`ve never seen something like that before."

I replied, "When I looked back at the drinks I saw this and picked it up, it seems pretty important and I don`t know who the owner is so I`ll hold on to it." They nod as Gingka and the others were about to leave before the laptop of the girl, Madoka, opened it and said, "It`s an email from WBBA."

She placed it down on the table for everyone to see as she clicked on the email and it came up as a video screen. There was a man and a girl standing there, I have no idea who they are as they greeted, "Ah Gingka, Kyouya, Benkei, and so forth…. Who are those people behind you son?"

He points towards Sonic, Shadow, and I as Gingka introduced us with, "Dad these are some people we helped out today, they are Sonic, Shadow, and Ahsoko."

How he knew my name, I don`t know, maybe Sonic or Shadow told him. Gingka`s dad finally shakes his head and said, "Very well, I believe this news will concern them as well." We looked on in confusion as he explained some things.

First off a boy named Tsubasa is missing, and not only is it him that`s missing it`s a lot of WBBA female agents as well.

Second off, all the agents missing were Bladers, and were pretty good at it as well.

Third off, no one has any clue as to where they`re being held.

Fourth off, they know what they plan to do with their captives.

Fifth off, WBBA knows what they plan to do with their captives, and it`s mondo creepy.

I asked at one point, "What does this have to do with us?"

Gingka`s dad replied, "We spotted them taking a light skinned with grayish white hair boy in the back lot where you were attack."

Sonic asked, "Did he have bright blue eyes?"

They nod as Shadow said, "That explains why Nazo is missing."

I sighed and stood up from the bed, I said, "If you need some help, we`re here. They captured our friend,"

I saw Shadow smile but I ignored it,

"And we plan to save him and the other agents. Tell us what to do and we`ll do it."

They all nod as Gingka`s dad said, "Very well, we need some spies inside Hades Inc. Once you gain their trust and you figure out as much information as to where the captives are. You and someone else must infiltrate their base, and get information."

We all nod as the screen goes black. Madoka closed her laptop and said, "Well guys, any ideas who the spies should be."

Kyouya said, "It has to be someone with good Beyblade abilities, and someone that Hades Inc. won`t go after."

I said, "Gingka, and I can`t go, they`ll expect us and since they`ve seen my face they`ll be looking for me. Someone else has to go."

Sonic suggested, "Why not Shadow and I, they haven`t seen our faces plus we learn quickly."

Gingka said, "That`s not a bad idea, but do you two know the rules to Beyblades."

Benkei said, "If they don`t Kyouya can always teach them."

But Kyouya said, "But we don`t have time to teach them, the agents and Tsubasa could be in serious danger. We need them to be ready to face any challenge even if they`re new to it."

I snapped my fingers and said, "I know, if one of them loses I can get a friend to take their place, but if they both win then presto we`re in."

They nod as we separate, once Sonic, Shadow and I were outside they pulled me aside and said, "Are you sure this friend of yours is good at this game?"

I chuckled and said, "Guys, this "friend" of mine is just me in another form." Realization dawns on their faces as I chuckled again.

Few hours after the tournament, we walked into the arcade and waited at the spot where we were to meet Gingka.

Suddenly a masked person approaches us and stops in front of us, Shadow and Sonic get in front of me as the masked person said, "I want to battle against your strongest! Face me whoever you are, and I`ll make it worth your while."

I secretly handed Shadow Olympian and the launching device as he holds it out in front of him and said, "That would be me, so let`s brawl."

They moved over to an empty mini stadium and locked in their beys, the people around us stopped to watch as they count down, "3…2…1, Let it rip!"

They pulled the cord back at the same time and the beys were unlocked and flew into the mini arena.

To sum up a lot of suspense and action, Shadow won, and very easily as well. The masked figure walked over to Shadow and said, "You`re a pretty good player to beat me, how about joining the Hades Development crew."

Shadow smiled and said, "Of course, though I want my brother to join as well. He`s a good Blader, and I think he`ll do exceptionally well against whoever your target is." The masked figure nods and looks at Sonic and I, he asked, "What about the girl?" Shadow looked at me and said, "My girlfriend as you can see, she`s not much but she`ll make an excellent spy."

Nice one Shadow, I thought but the guy wasn`t buying it. I`ll only allow you to bring one person with you, choose between the two."

Shadow thought about it and said, "Fine, my brother will join as the new Blader then."

The masked figure nods as I see him assess me, I assessed him back. Tall, black hair (like mine), I can`t make out his eyes (that`s the only thing covered), and he had a large red trench coat and black boots. He finally looked away and handed Shadow a card and said, "Don`t be late."

Sonic and I looked at the card. It had an address, number, and time. Apparently he wanted us to be there in an hour so I looked at Shadow and said, "This should be interesting."

He nods as I asked, "What am I supposed to do while you two are gone?"

Shadow replied, "You`ll stay here for the others and tell them what happened, we`ll go meet this mysterious man and figure out where this Tsubasa is."

He hands me Olympian as I nod and go over to the waiting point and Shadow and Sonic left to go to the Hades Inc.

_**Nazo`s point of view (in the past)….**_

Having found the drinks at a shop at the back of the stadium I was making my way back to the entrance when I looked down an alley and see a boy running towards me, he had gray almost white hair like mine, he had on a brown shirt with lavender trims.

He looked battered and bruised as he stumbles and falls to the ground, I run over and bend down to his level asking, "Are you all right?" He pushed a bey at me with the launching device and says, "Please protect this. They can`t summon him without this and the chosen one."

I blinked. The chosen one usually means Ahsoko. I looked back at the stadium and said, "I have to warn her." I meant to stand up when beys suddenly appeared out of nowhere and knocked me over, spilling the drinks and dropping bey underneath them. I looked up to see a van parked in front of us, and people were carrying the boy into the back. I called out, "Who are you? What do you want with him?" They point their beys at me and said, "Surrender Olympian to us!" I my eyes shifted onto the spilt drinks and saw the gleam of Olympian, I said, "You`ll never find it, I`ve hidden it somewhere near here." Two people came and grabbed me by my elbows, they hauled me to my feet shouting as they pushed me into the back of the van and locked the door behind them, they tied my hands behind my back and gagged me as I struggled in their hold. Once they were done they went to work on my feet, as I again struggled, but they managed to hold me down long enough for the guy to tie my feet together. I sighed mentally and tried breaking my bounds again, and again they would break. I watched as they tied the guy in front of me and gagged him as well, I can feel the van moving as they point beys at us and said, "Don`t move." I decided to stop resisting and comply for now. It took us at least an hour for the van to stop. They placed a bag over my head and untied my feet. They made me stand up and walked out the back, and led me inside the building. I have no idea where they`re taking me but we got there rather quickly, considering we took the stairs. They ripped the bag off my head and I blinked at the sight of the lights and looked forward to see a man, they removed the scarf from my mouth as I licked my lips, they were dry. The man asked, "I see you found the agent and our little rat again. Good work." I stared this man dead in the eyes, giving him a simple taste of hate in them. He walks from behind his desk and appeared in front of me, he was rather tall I have to say. He looked down at me and said, "What is your name?" I gave my coldest smile and I saw him wince, I replied, "Nazo, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting here?" The man replied, "Dr. Ziggurat. And Nazo, where is my special bey?" I gave a low chuckle as I said, 'Somewhere you won`t be able to find it, I`m really surprised you still haven`t found it just yet." He slapped me across my face, but it felt as if the wind had picked up or something so I didn`t move. He growled and said, "Whatever, we`ll find it sooner or later. I`ll go myself, take these two to their new home, I`ll deal with them later." They grabbed me by my arms as I yelled, "Wait! Why are you after the chosen one? What do you want with her?" Dr. Ziggurat smiled and said, "Oh you`ll find out." They dragged me out of the room and dragged me down into the basement area where they dropped the boy and I into a room and closed the door. I run and bang into it but the door held strong. I sighed as I hear the boy moan from behind his gag, I walked and turned my back to his face, he placed his chin in my hand as I feel for his gag. Once I found it I removed it and let it hang on his neck like mine, he said, "Thanks." I nod as I moved a little ways away from him and sat down on the ground where I tried again to break the bound holding me. I failed as the boy said, "I would save your strength if I were you." I sighed and stopped my struggling, I looked up at the boy and asked, "What`s your name?" He grinned at me and said, "Tsubasa."

_**Shadow`s point of view…**_

Once Sonic and I got to the building I knew Nazo was in here as well, I just didn`t know where. Once I showed them the card they let us through and directed us all the way to the main office, where we would meet a man named Dr. Ziggurat. Once we knocked on the door we hear a voice say, "Enter." We entered and stood in front of a desk and waited as the man turned around in his chair. I noticed he was rather tall, even in his chair he had to slump just to not over tower it. He said, "So you`re the one who beat my second ultimate Beyblader of this company." I nod as he asked, "And who is this?" I replied, "This is my brother, Michael. The masked figure said only one of my friends could come with me and join." Interest appeared on the Dr. Ziggurats face as he said, "This other friend of yours doesn`t happen to be a girl, now is she?" I found this strange but I replied, "Yes she is a girl, why is that?" His face said interest again, but he said, "No reason, now for your first mission…" I replied, "Shadow." His face brightened and said, "Ah yes Shadow a fitting name. And your beys name?" I shrugged and said, "I don`t have one, I borrowed my girlfriends bey." He asked, "And that would be?" I thought, would this come back to bite me in the future? I replied, "Venus Flytrap is its name." Disappointment filled his face as he said, "How interesting, now back to your first mission. You shall find the chosen one, and beat her in Beyblade, once you have done this you shall bring her to me. Your brother on the other hand will assist my prison guards." I locked eyes with Sonic as he nods and I said, "Very well, but I`ll need a bey to fight with." Dr. Ziggurat said, "That is not a problem, go meet with Reiji and he`ll give you one of his." A face appeared on the window as I nod and we turned and left. Sonic said, in the hallway, "Michael huh, you really know how to choose names." I smiled at him and said, "Of course Michael, besides you`ll be more bored than I will." He pouts at me as I eyed the cameras looking at us. I said, "We`ll talk more outside, okay Michael." I walked ahead of him and went in search for this Reiji.

_**Ahsoko`s point of view….**_

After a few more minutes the others came down and looked around. Gingka asked, "Where`s Sonic and Shadow?" I told them everything that happened before they arrived. After I finished Madoka said, "That was fast, an agent of Hades Inc. just happens to be passing by and battles Shadow and loses. Something`s fishy here." We all nod as Kyouya said, "Well at least we have a spy on the inside, and they don`t suspect a thing." I nod as I asked, "Now what do we do?" Gingka said, "Now we wait." I followed them throughout their tournament for the rest of the day. We had the semi finals, and the finals. After the exhausting day we rested in a hotel before long I met a person name Ryuuga and we talked an awkward talk. He kept babbling on about his new and improved L Drago, and how he`s one of the good guys because he lost to Gingka, I said, "That`s great for you and us, so do you know Tsubasa?" He looked down and said, "Yeah, he worked with me and Yuu a while back, until I found out he was a spy so I fought him and nearly one when Phoenix intervened. He rescued him and left. The second time I fought Tsubasa Phoenix didn`t intervene this time, and I won, but he got Tsubasa got his dark form because of me. Maybe that`s why they`re after him." I smiled lightly and said, "It`s okay we all make mistakes." He nods as Gingka came over and said, "Can I borrow Ryuuga for a moment Ahsoko?" I replied, "Sure." I walked away and shout, "Does everyone want a drink, I`m going to the vending machine down stairs?" I got a few yes`s and no`s so I went down stairs and got all the yes`s their drinks, I was taking the stairs back up to the room when Bladers appeared at the top stair and pointed their beys at me. I turned my head around and saw that there were more behind me. I looked back up the stairs and yelled, "What do you want?" The man from before was here, he stepped out and moved closer to me, I took a step back and said, "Not any closer!" He stopped and smiled at me, he said, "My name is Dr. Ziggurat, I`m here to collect you and see if you are the chosen one." I thought: Oh snap! I dropped the drinks and pulled out Olympian and said, "I`m not going down without a fight." His face twisted and said, "Olympian, you found it! Give it to me and I might stop them from attacking you." I said, "Screw you, you`d attack me anyway, even if I`m unarmed." He backed into the Bladers and disappeared from sight, they called out, "3…2…1!" I shout, "Let it rip!" I pulled the cord back and Olympian zoomed through the Bladers and all of their beys were knocked over and stopped spinning. Once they were all defeated and got their beys back, Olympian flew back into my hand as I said, "Hmph, big mouths all of you." I walked forward and said, "Now let me pass." They never moved as I stopped and backed away, they plunged for me as I jumped up and landed on the rail, they plunged for me on the rail so I jumped higher and reached the next levels rail. I turned and ran on top of the rail towards the next level, they were shouting at me as I jumped off the rail and into the room floor. I ran down the hallway and burst into the room where Gingka and the others were. I slammed the door shut behind me as they all stared at me with confusion. I said, "Dr. Ziggurat`s after me. He just ambushed me in the stairwell." Their faces turned to concern as I feel banging on the door. Dr. Ziggurat`s voice said, "You can`t hide forever, girl!" Gingka says, "We all have to hide, if they can`t find us they`ll just leave." We all nod as we all run off into different hiding places. I hid under the bed with Yuu and I changed my appearance so I looked like a blond with blue eyes. Yuu whistled and said, "That`s cool, how can you do that?" I put my finger to my mouth as I hear the door bust in. We remained silent as we see many, many, many feet in front of us. I kept a hand on Olympian and waited, after a few minutes we hear them exit the room and building all together. I took a shaky breath and crawled from underneath the bed, and saw the room empty, I called out, "It`s okay guys, they`re gone." Everyone got out of their hiding spots and we all stood around the bed, I asked, "What do we do now, that they`re after me?" Kyouya asked, "When did you become blond?" I sighed and changed my appearance to black hair and eyes, he takes in air and said, "Amazing." I said, "Fine it`s tell you the truth, I`m probably this chosen one that Dr. Ziggurat is after. Not only that but I have powers beyond imagination, I have many forms and…" I told the truth about me, they all seemed shocked about it but they were nice people, they accepted that and Yuu said, "We`re risking our lives for a girl we barely know. Oh okay, I`ll help as long as Kenchii does." Kenta nods as he says, "Don`t worry Ahsoko, you`ll be safe in our hands. We`ll make sure they don`t find out about you, or about the others and we`ll rescue Nazo and Tsubasa." I nod as we leave the hotel and took the subway to WBBA`s building.

_**Tsubasa`s point of view…**_

After my successful and failed escape attempt, I lay back against the wall facing the other teen they captured.

After he asked me for my name I asked him, "Well I told my name, what`s yours?"

He smiled sadly at me and said, "Nazo, and by the way. Do you know what their plans are for us?"

I replied, "I know they want me to go into my dark form, but I keep telling them he doesn`t speak anymore. As to why you`re here I don`t know."

He grinned and said, "I do, you said something about a chosen one." I nod as he continues, "Well I know her, they`ll probably use me to get to her."

I sucked in air but didn`t make a reply, we both heard a door open somewhere. After a few minutes of hearing footsteps the door to our cell opens, Nazo, quick as lightning, stood up and ran for the door, he was tossed back by getting hit by a metal baton and he had a huge bump on his head.

I cried out, "Nazo!" He didn`t reply, he had passed out. I looked at the door to see two people holding metal batons and a third person, he was around my age or younger and had blue wild hair. He had on a tank top with green pants, and army like boots.

He had a tray in his hand as he walked in and dropped it on the floor, spilling any fluids on it, and said, "Breakfast prisoners!" With that Nazo bolted up right and said, "Sonic is that you?"

The guy who dropped the tray looked taken aback, but he replied, "Silly fool, my name is Michael. Brother of Shadow, the newest member of the Hades Inc. Bladers!" Nazo and I slit our eyes as Nazo said, "Yeah and I`m Shirley Temple, one of the greatest actresses of all time."

A vein popped on Michaels head as he said, "You`ll be sorry you ever crossed me."

He turned his back and stalked out of the room, but as the two people with the batons left, he turned his head and gave a wink and smile. He closed and locked the door behind him, I looked at Nazo with confusion as he smiled and said, "We`re getting out of here."

_**Sonic`s point of view…**_

As soon as I left their cell I knew I had to contact Ahsoko and WBBA, but not just yet. I needed to find the other agents first, and figure out their plan from Shadow. I walked down to the lobby area where we promised we`d meet. There I waited for over an hour before I saw Shadow`s silhouette at the door.

I jogged over and met up with him and from there we walked outside and as far away from the building as we could. I said, "We should be safe here."

We stopped inside of the Subway entrance, just down the steps. Shadow nods and said, "I figure out little about their plans for Ahsoko, but I did find out one thing. They plan to us her to bring out the evil in a boy named Tsubasa, who is also down him there. So what news do you have?"

I told him everything I learned, especially the part about seeing Nazo and him almost revealing my real identity. Shadow nods as he gets into a position that means he`s thinking, his ears perked up as he turned and cursed so loud people were making gestures at us.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "What`s wrong?" He looks me dead in the eyes and said, "We were followed."

_**Ahsoko`s point of view….**_

Having made it to the WBBA Corporation I entered looking like a blond with blue eyes. After we got situated in the main office we waited for Gingka`s dad to arrive, it took the man five minutes to arrive.

He sat down at the head of the table with a blue haired girl standing next to him. He began with, "Hello son!"

Gingka blushed and said, "Dad you`re embarrassing me." Ryo replied, "I know I am, that`s why I`m doing it. Anyway, let`s get down to business…" His eyes shifted to me as he says, "Explain yourself young lady."

I sighed and explained again what I told the others. His eyes widen with mixed emotions as he finally said, "Interesting, how does Dr. Ziggurat know you`re the chosen one?"

I shrugged and said, "He saw my face and he knows I hold Olympian, so he really wants me for his experiments or whatever he has planned for me and Olympian."

He nods as he says, "Well Ahsoko you`re in safe hands here, you`ll have a guide with you at all times, and if anything should happen we`ll give you a tracking device."

I gave a breath of relief and said, "Thank you." He nods as he continues with talking to the others.

After a few hours I looked over and saw it was nighttime, Mr. Ryo looked over as well and said, "Goodness me, it`s nighttime all ready. All right, we`ll continue this meeting tomorrow morning, Kyouya if you will please escort Miss Ahsoko to a room we have ready for all of you." Kyouya stood up and muttered something but said, "All right."

He led me all the way to the basement where the rooms were, he waves me into a room as I opened the door and entered, he waved me goodbye and closed the door behind me, plunging me into darkness. If I weren`t half vampire I might have bumped into the furniture. But I found my way to the bed and I laid down on it, after a while I fell asleep. In the morning I woke up and yawned, I stretched my arms out and got dressed in new clothing that was laid out for me. I wore a blue t-shirt with a red vest, a pair of goggles on my neck, black cotton pants, and new tennis shoes. I changed my appearance to my blond and blue eyes form and walked out of the room and up the stairs to the main office, where the others were. There we talked more about the plans when suddenly the door burst open and there stood Shadow, with a very troubled looking Sonic behind him, on his shoulders was a man. We all stood up as they entered the room and tossed the man on the table. Ryo asked, "What`s the meaning of this?" Shadow grinned at him and said, "This man was a spy from Hades Inc., he followed me and Sonic yesterday but we caught him. Also I have news." We slowly nod as Sonic says, "I know where Nazo and Tsubasa are." I gasped as Shadow continued, "And we know which building it`s in, but we have to figure out why they sent a spy as us." I stepped forward and said, "The leader, what`s his name?" They grinned and Sonic said, "Dr. Ziggurat." I nod and said, "In three days we`ll rescue them both, but for now we`ll interrogate this spy and figure out his orders." They all nod as they carried him to the basement and placed him on my bed, my eye twitched as Ryo asked, "Ahsoko, you wouldn`t happen to watch over him for us will you?" I sighed and said, "Sure." They all left and I stood with my back to the door, arms crossed and waited. It took two days for this guy to wake up, I said, "Wow Shadow must have hit you hard if you were asleep this long." He looked around and said, "Where am I? Who are you?" I replied, "You`re in WBBA`s headquarters, and my name`s Ahsoko." He sucked in air and said, "The chosen one…" I smirked as he stood up and I yelled at the door, "He`s awake!" People burst through the door and pushed me aside as they ganged up on the guy who woke up. He struggled but after a few minutes he stopped and submitted. We interrogated him for hours, in my room. I was truly paused as he explained Hades Inc. plans. Shadow asked, "That explains why you were following me. But why are you after Ahsoko here?" He replied, "Dr. Ziggurat wants to use her to get the dark power out of Tsubasa, and then he will have the most powerful Blader in his care. Not only that but he plans to…." I said, "Oh hell no. This mother****er not going to do that to me, f**** his stupid ass." I yelled in pure disbelief and stalked out of the room, and slammed the door behind me. It took me an hour to calm down and when I came back to the room the man was gone, and Gingka said, "Well you`re all safe and sound for the night Ahsoko." I smiled and said, "Of course, good night everyone." Everyone left my room and left me alone. I slept that night very peacefully. I remember waking up to the sound of my door opening and I saw Gingka standing there. He said, "We know where they are, we`re taking the train there this morning." I asked, "Where`s Sonic and Shadow?" He replied, "Oh they both went to work on still being spies, now come on we have a train to catch."

_**Nazo`s point of view….**_

After we ate (don`t ask how) we just sat around the room and talked to each other. I found myself lying and telling the truth at the same time to Tsubasa, and I knew by the way he spoke that he was telling the truth as well. We finally went silent as I looked around the room and noticed a vent. My eyes blazed with hope as I moved my arms underneath me and brought them under my feet, putting them in front of me. I chewed at the ropes as Tsubasa asked, "What are you doing?"

I replied, "Getting us out of here."

After I managed to chew through the ropes I ran over and helped untie Tsubasa, from there we ran to the vent and I cup my feet and said, "I`ll boost you up, hurry!" He places his foot on my hands as I helped lift him to the vent, he tore the vent off and was about to place it on the ground when it slipped out of his hands and almost made a loud crash, if I hadn`t stuck my foot out and catch it. We both breathe out in relief as he climbed in and held his hands out. I placed the vent down and grabbed his hands as he helped me into the vent system. We were not even a few yards in when I heard the door to our cell open. We could hear shouting as we quickly crawled away.

After a few minutes we came at a cross road as Tsubasa asked, "Which way do we go now?"

I crawled to the right and said, "I`ll take this path you take the other, whoever gets out first go straight to the police, got it."

Tsubasa nods as he crawled to the left and that was the last I saw of him for a few minutes. My path led to a dead end with an exit vent into the building. I could hearing running pairs of feet and voices saying, "We have to find them, if we don`t find them who`ll we use as bait for our experiments and to find the chosen one!" The voice of Dr. Ziggurat said, "Don`t worry, they`ve got to be around here somewhere…" I moved a little closer to see him, "Did you see that? I promise I saw something in that vent." I held my breath as his face appeared in front of the vent. I gasped and crawled backwards as he grabbed the vent and ripped it out of the wall, I yelled and crawled away as fast as I could but this guy was unbelievably fast, he grabbed me but my ankle and pulled backwards. I clawed at the walls trying to find a good hold but with them being bare, flat, and metal I had nothing to grab on. I still put up a fight my slamming my other foot onto his hand but it never loosened its grip. I yelled in frustration as I tried to crawl out again but he must had help from the people outside, because no matter how hard I crawled I was being dragged back. Finally the light hits me and I was taken out of the vents system, two men grabbed me by my elbows and hauled me to my feet kicking and shouting curse words at everyone in sight. One of the men covered my mouth but I struggled enough to bite the guy. He cried out as I grinned and licked his blood on my lips. Someone behind me kicked at my knees as I cried out and fell, another man came and held down my arms so I faced the floor. I forced my head up to look at Dr. Ziggurat as he walked over and kneeled to my level. He said, "Such a disruptive boy. Now where is Tsubasa?" I chuckled and said, "To bad, we split up a long time ago." Horror dawns on his face as I laughed loudly, he kicked me in my face as I stopped and my eye twitched at my bleeding nose. Dr. Ziggurat said, "Make sure he doesn`t escape this time, and find out where Tsubasa is." I grinned as they dragged me to a new area.

_**Tsubasa`s point of view…**_

After Nazo and I split up I found that the path I went down led outside of the building, and great enough I didn`t had to jump really far to get down. Once I hit the ground I sprang up and started running to the closet police station or WBBA headquarters as fast as possible. I didn`t stop and look around as I ran blindly into a dead end of an alley, I turned and saw no one was there so I took a deep breath and walked out, I saw no HD Bladers anywhere so I took a sigh of relief before I ran for the train station. Based on my knowledge of where things were in this town the nearest Headquarters were by train, I cursed the fact I didn`t have my Beyblade in case they found me. I finally made it to the train station and was running down the stairs so fast, that when I made it to the last step I bumped into a girl. We both fall and hit the floor as we groaned, she sat up and said, "Watch where you`re going dude." I looked up at the girl, she had on a dress that cut at the side of her legs, and it was blue with white boots. She had some of her hair in balls on her head but the rest of her blond hair was out. We both stared at each other as a voice said, "Hey Ahsoko, what`s wrong?" I looked over and saw Gingka, I rushed over to him and said, "Is it really you?" He just as shocked as he said, "Tsubasa? How did you escape? We came to rescue you and Nazo-." I almost panicked as I cursed and said, "Nazo, I left him behind. We both promised to find help as soon as possible." The girl I knocked over stood up quickly and said, "You know Nazo. Where is he, I don`t sense him anywhere near here?" I looked down and thought: She`s not going to like what I`ll say next." She made the assumption I made, "He`s been captured again, hasn`t he?" I sadly nod as she sighed and I noticed something, she had a launcher with her on her belt, but not just that, it was the Olympian bey as well. I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and asked, "Are you her? Are you the one?" I looked confused but said, "Must be, if Dr. Ziggurat is after me. Why?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the train as I frantically kept saying, "We must get out of here and as far away as we can! They can`t bring him out without you! Please we must leave this area right now!" A voice said, "Oh I don`t think you`ll be going anywhere." We all turned and looked as a large group of HD Bladers surrounded us. One of them stepped forward and said, "You two are coming with us." I cursed in my head as I asked, "How did you find out so quickly?" One of the HD Bladers said, "A little birdie told us, an eagle to be more precise." The girl, Ahsoko said, "You have his eagle don`t you?" I looked at her in shock as another HD Blader said, "Of course we do, and we won`t harm it any further if you two will just come along quietly." Ahsoko looked around and said, "In front of all these people, that`s not smart really. Tsubasa what do you want to do? Surrender or fight." I looked at her and said, "We have to get out of here, but we can`t leave Eagle by himself." Gingka said, "You guys run and hide, we`ll take care of these guys." I nod as I grabbed Ahsoko`s hand and we ran.

_**Shadow`s point of view…**_

Sonic and I knew it was risky going back to Hades Inc. but we had to figure out what was going on there. Having gotten situated down with the other employees we were in the center of gossip, people came by us and asked, "Hey you seen, (insert weird name)? His mission was to follow you two, so where is he?" I acted surprised and said, "He followed us! What business did he have in mine?" The chick looked sincerely embarrassed as she said, "Oh that was confidential, I`m sorry forget we ever talked." She hurried away I looked at Sonic and shrugged, he said, "You should have been an actor." I grinned at him and we continued to walk through the building. After a few minutes we came into Dr. Ziggurat`s office where he was pacing left and right. I couldn`t hide my smile as I asked, "What`s wrong Doc?" He stopped and stared at us until he said, "What`s wrong? What`s wrong!" He began pacing again as he said, "My test subject just escaped, and we have is this useless piece of trash, who we found out is not in our database. Nor is he in any computer that we`ve checked." That`s Nazo, I thought as Sonic asked, "How did the test subject escape?" Dr. Ziggurat replied, "Oh he escaped through the air vents, just like the rat he is." He finally sat down as an assistant came into the room with a computer in hand, she said, "You need to see this." She set it down on his desk and clicked something as the screen lights up but we can`t see what`s on it. Interest, rage, and confusion filled Dr. Ziggurat`s face as he looked up at us and looked back at the computer. Finally he closed it and smiled and I noticed his hand move towards something underneath his desk as I pulled out my new bey and launcher and set it up saying, "Put it down." Sonic looked horrified as he said, "Shadow, what are you doing?" I said, "Whatever was on that screen had to do with us, I believe he found us out." Dr. Ziggurat chuckled as he says, "Yes I have and it`s too late." The doors to the office opened and HD Bladers filled the room, Sonic and I stood back to back as I shifted my eyes at all the Bladers, they all had their beys pointed at us. Dr. Ziggurat said, "I suggest that you two surrender, before anything bad happens." I looked at Sonic and gave a "What are we going to do?" look, he shrugged back as I almost wanted to slap him. All these years and he`s still clueless as ever, I sighed and dropped my bey to the floor. They said, "Hands behind your backs." We complied as they walked over and held our hands down. They turned us to face Ziggurat as he laughed and said, "Take them to the electric room, where they`ll meet their friend. Begin the interrogation as soon as possible." The HD Bladers nod as they pulled us around and out of the room, they led us down a few halls and passed a few corners until we got to the room. There they opened the door and we were blinded by the bright lights, they dragged us inside the room and pushed us into these metal tables. We were strapped down and I couldn`t help but slit my lights, the room was so damn bright. I looked to my right to see Nazo was strapped down to the table next to me, and to my left was Sonic. A voice overheard said, "Let`s begin again. Question one: What is the name of the Chosen One?" No one said anything as the voice said, "Fine, let it be level two." Confusion fills my face, which quickly turned to pain as electricity fills my body. All three of us cried out in pain as it seemed to have increased in power until it finally stopped. We all were breathing hard as the voice said again, "What is the name of the Chosen One?" We finally caught our breaths as the voice said, "How about level three?" The electric shock was stronger this time, and it came faster. We yelled as loud as we could and it didn`t stop, finally Sonic shouts, "Ahsoko! Her name`s Ahsoko!" I yelled, "Why would you tell them that?" The electric shock faded as the voice said, "Very good, you see was that so hard."


End file.
